Lord of the Rings the Battle for the Village 2:
by Jack Russel
Summary: Harry the elf must stop the evil army and his evil girlfriend Mandy from enslaving the village but is there smothing else there after! *The Epic Battle


Lord of the Rings the Battle for the Village 2: The Epic Battle

Harry and Mandy epicly ran towards each over and sarted to do epice battle. Harry use karartie chop on Mandy but Mandy deflected it. Harry and Mandy were battling fast to finle death. "Stop the eviole invasion Mandy" harry saied "you don't have to fight for evil", "but I what to" sayed Mandy. So Harry and Mandy cept fighting!!!

Meanwile the evil army was blowing up houses and killing pepole, but pepole were still fighting back. Men and Women were fireing arrows and killing evil army solgers but the evil army ought back and killed more pepole. The war was getting bloodyer and bloodyer and the death toll kept rising.

Then pepole set fire to catoples and the evil army tried to stop them but filed. The pepole chered as the evil catipolts had been destroed, but moar catiputs replaced them.

But then wraths came on nazi-guls and started to kill pepoole from above. Then pepole started fireing arrows at the nazguls to shoot them down but the naizguls were teh fast.

The pepole were loseing so they held a war concile. "How will we defate these MONSTARS" a man said, "There must be away to defet them" another man saided, "We could use specal weepons" a woman said, "That might not work" another woman sayed.

"We must have ouder in this courted" sayed the head leader "We must talk ouderly about who to defeate the enermy". They talked long about ways to comat the invading amy and came up salution.

They whould look for agent weepon that was saided to be berryed under the town. The weepon was said to be very powerfull and pollible way the evil empire was trying so hard to capture the villaged. But the citzens on the vllaged did not no this and foght that the evill army just whated to capture the villaged for slaves.

The concile were looking at maps to se were the location of the cave that was said to countain teh most powerfullist weepon. When sunnderly a Evil Army genral and solgers bust thought the door "**HAND OVER THE MAP**" the evil army genral shouted.

There was a shoot out between the conclises bodygaurds and the genral's henchen. The Genral's henchmen had meen killed but the Genral grabbed the map and ran off. "Hes getting away" the Head Leader shouted but noone cought him.

Meanwille...

Harry and Mandy were still fighting. "I don't whant to kill you Mandy" Sayed Harry "we were going to marry and bee togher foever, but i must if i am to surve village". "But the villaged lyes" luthed Mandy "They are useing you to protect teh most polfullist weepon"

Authers notes: The "Teh Most powerfullist Weepon" in this story is the diffrent from the one in my Resident Evil storys as it is a weepon of mass desraction.

"No They would not lie to me" sayed Harry, "But they are, they are using you to defend the weepon" said Mandy "fight we me and evil army and we can be together forever"

"The weepon ist saver with the villige then with them" said Harry "I will still fight". So they countued fighting epic battle.

Harry hit mandy with leath blow and Mandy fell down. Harry got his sward to kill her when he sayed "NO I can't kill my love". Mandy used this as an ecusse to get up and knock him down.

Then the evil genral came and gave Mandy the map. So Mandy and army whent to off to the mine.

Harry ran and found the concille "we must stop the army" sayed the head leader. "But you lie to me" say Harry. "We had to" saided head leader "You might have given away the seacrate". But who told the evil army about weepon???" asked Harry, "It was Mandy as she was a member of the concallie" said head leader.

So Harry and concliie haded to mine entrance wile the war raged around them and the death tool was up to a hundread billion. Man and Women and evil army solgers were fighting each over all around them. "I Must find the weepon and end the battle for the villiged" Said Harry quitly with head down.

They then entered the mine.

The mine was big and it took along time to navigate the cooridoors and some of there team were killer by traps. Then they came to the hall were teh Most Powerfullist Weepon layed. Then Mandy appered with solgers "I will bring weepoin back to evilist emperer and will use it to rule the world". "Stop this madness Mandy" Harrry yelled, "**NEVER**" Mandy angered back.

So they started figjting again and many evil amry solgers were killed along wilth coniccle members. Then the head leader pressed the button on the weepon that set it off. The weepon killed alot of the evil army and the rest esacped on nazi-guls.

"We have won the battle but we have steel to win the wall" Harry saided "But now I can bee with my love Mandy atlast". But then Harry saw Mandy esacping on a Nazi-gul. "Don't worry about her, SHe is traiter and works for evil" said Haed Leader. "**MANDY DON'T GO I LOVE YOU**" Harry screamed.

But it was too late she had gone to serve with the evil army :(

The End.

Deadikeated to Mandy.


End file.
